parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo's Big Christmas/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Elmo's Big Christmas. *(Elmo's World Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Hello, Everybody!, Elmo's So Glad to See You!, Today is Christmas!, and The Sesame Street Gang and The Characters are Coming Over to Celebrate!, Yay! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, That Must Be My First Guests! *(Door Opens at The Sesame Street Gang) *Elmo: Hi, Everybody! *Big Bird: Hi, Elmo! *Snuffy: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Sesame Street Gang: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Grover: Oh!, Elmo!, I Think It's Your Next Guests! *Elmo: Yeah!, Let's Go See! *(Door Opens at Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids) *Elmo: Look!, It's Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids!, Hi, Barney! *Barney: Hello There, Elmo! *Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Oh!, Thank You!, Why Don't You Come On Inside! *Baby Bop: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, More Guests! *(Door Opens at Bear, and His Friends) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Bear and His Friends from The Big Blue House!, Hi, Bear! *Bear: Hi, Elmo!, It's So Good to See You! *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You Very Much!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: (Gasps), Oh!, I Have More Guests! *(Door Opens at Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang!, Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, Elmo! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Elmo) *Steve's Gang: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Hey!, Thank You!, Join In! *Sidetable: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Sidetable! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: More Guests!, Let's See! *(Door Opens at Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) *Elmo: Oh!, It's Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!, Hi, Dora! *Dora: Hola, Elmo! *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Friends!, You All Can Come In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Have A Few More Guests! *(Door Opens at Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends) *Elmo: It's Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends!, Hi, Everybody! *Oswald: Hi, Elmo! *Weenie: (Barks Hello) *Oswald's Friends: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You!, Elmo's So Happy That You're Here!, Come On In! *Henry: Thanks, Pal! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Wonder What My Next Guests Are! *(Door Opens at The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets) *Elmo: Oh!, It's The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets!, Hi, Everyone! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Hi, Elmo!, Merry Christmas! *Elmo: Thank You!, Come On In! *Tyrone: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Tyrone! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Wonder What My Next Guests Are! *(Door Opens at DJ Lance and His Friends) *DJ Lance: Merry Christmas, Friends! *Elmo: Thank You!, DJ Lance!, Come On In! *Muno: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Muno! *Elmo: Oh!, My Last Guests!, What Do You Think They Could Be? *(Door Opens at Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy) *Elmo: (Gasps), It's Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!, Hi, Friends! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Elmo! *Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Merry Christmas, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Everyone!, Come On In! *Telly Monster: That's Everyone! *Elmo: Now Let's Start The Christmas Party! *Big Bird: Attention, Everyone!, Welcome to Our Christmas Party at Elmo's World! *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: (Cheering) *Elmo: That's Right!, Today, We're Gonna Decorate My Tree, Open Presents, and Wait for Somebody to Come for Christmas! *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: (Talking) *Elmo: Hey!, Blue!, Who's Coming for Christmas? *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Elmo: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out Who's Coming for Christmas! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Remember, Everybody!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Barney: But How Do We Get Rid of This Pawprint? *Elmo: Oh!, Do You Know What Should I Use to Wipe The Pawprint Off? *BJ: A Towel! *Elmo: Right!, A Towel!, Do You See A Towel Anywhere? *Baby Bop: Right There! *Elmo: Oh Yeah!, Here It Is!, Let's Wipe Off The Pawprint! *(Elmo Wipes The Pawprint Off) *Elmo: There!, All Cleaned! *Riff: Thanks, Elmo! Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:2019 Category:Transcripts